


The Second Night

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatsex, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Dany are in a two week baby-making cruise, Jonerys Week, Jonerys Week 2018, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Snuggling, what i picture their second night together would be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Jonerys Week:  March 7: Smut // Passion // BoatsexJon and Daenerys explore their new-found intimacy on their second night aboard the Targaryen flagship. A canon compliant smutty one shot made for Jonerys Week 2018 with lots of fluff in between.- - - - - - - - - - - - - -Daenerys leaned back a bit as he leaned forward to kiss her. It was a sweet, slow kiss, very different from the ones they had shared the night before. Jon felt the pleasant pressure of her sucking and nipping his lip, but there was no hurry in it; only a strange and new lazy bliss. She sighed contently, pulling back to breathe, propped on her elbows. Jon pulled back too, and smiled down at her.“You,” she purred, sliding a hand up his chest, “Are a proper lover.”





	The Second Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted originally on my tumblr, @violet-eyes-silver-hair 
> 
> If you don't nut at least three times, I'm calling my lawyers.
> 
> haha, enjoy!

The knock on his door irritated Jon. Having just escaped from a long conversation with the crew above the deck, he did not want to speak to anyone, only to sort through the belongings in his trunk now that he was finally in his own room. He had not minded being in another cabin during the first night sailing, but he had not had a chance to find a change of clothes.

He walked rather resentfully towards the door, expecting to see Davos, but was met instead by a prettier pair of eyes. He had spent all of last night with her, and all of that first morning as well. Yet, despite the scarcity of places to go in the ship, they had found themselves busy for the rest of the day with their respective peoples. 

That second night, she had been the one to knock. Someone might have thought she was too eager, but Jon did not care, he was eager enough for the both of them. He stepped back and gave her space to come in. Daenerys took a couple steps inside the room, and Jon was surprised to see her boldness when she bolted the door shut.

“Do you mind if keep you company for a while?” she asked with a timid smile. The dimples at her cheeks made his heart skip a beat, and he could tell she was still nervous at the unfamiliarity of their new-found intimacy. 

Jon felt nervous as well, but in an exciting sort of way. He stepped forward until he felt her the catch of her breath on his lips, and slowly curled his right arm around her waist. 

“Nothing would please me more, My Queen,” he said in a low voice, only half teasing. 

Daenerys grinned, kissed him lightly, then moved to sit at the edge of his bed. His heart started racing wildly as she took off her boots, but she only tucked her feet under her and smiled up at him.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted you. You can continue what you were doing, if you’d like,” she said.

“That’s alright,” he said, gravitating to her, and placing both of his palms flat at each side of her on the bed. 

Daenerys leaned back a bit as he leaned forward predatorily, and kissed her. It was a sweet, slow kiss. Very different from the ones they had shared the night before. Jon felt the pleasant pressure of her sucking and nipping his lip, but there was no hurry in it; only a strange and new lazy bliss. She sighed contently, pulling back to breathe, not quite sitting up, but not flat on the bed either. Jon pulled back too, and smiled helplessly at her.

“You,” she purred, sliding a hand up his chest, “Are a proper lover.” 

He leaned down to kiss her again, but she pressed the hand in his chest with just enough force to stop him. 

“I told you, don’t let me interrupt what you were doing. I’m only here to escape any more of Tyrion’s drunken banter,” she said, sliding her hand leisurely against his chest. 

Jon took her hand off his chest and kissed the palm. He straightened up with a grin, and Daenerys smiled indulgently, shifting so that she was sitting on his bed with her legs crossed. He could not have said why, but seeing Dany sittling comfortably in front of him filled with with tremendous satisfaction. He crouched in front of his crate and opened the latches, fully aware that she was watching him. 

“I was only trying to gather some of my things, maybe a change of clothes. I haven’t been able to open my trunk yet,” he explained. 

“Hmm,” she hummed, watching him intently, “You’ve been a busy man.”

Jon grinned, enjoying the newfound playfulness in her as she joked about their previous night. 

He fished out his sword belt and ran his thumb over the pommel, looking for any scratches or dents. 

“That’s a pretty sword,” she noted.

“Aye.”

He sat at the edge of the bed, and offered it to her, hilt-first. She grasped the direwolf pommel firmly, and unsheathed the sword a couple of inches, enough to see the ripples in the metal. 

“Valyrian steel,” he explained, “It was a gift from the Lord Commander of the Watch.”

“Jorah’s father?” she blurted out. 

He nodded , “Ghost and I saved his life from a wight, so he gave me his family sword in gratitude. Ser Jorah serves you now, though, so I assume he must have paid for dishonoring his family.” 

“He has,” she agreed.

“I thought he would’ve wanted it back, but no. He says I should have it.” 

“You tried to give away your Valyrian steel sword?”

Dany didn’t sound disapproving, but he did not want to answer and risk sounding overly noble. He wasn’t; so he just gave a curt nod. 

To his surprise, her arms curled around his neck, and her lips were at the base of his jaw, kissing all the way to his lips. Jon tried to kiss her back, but she was already moving to kiss a different part of him.

“You’re too bloody honorable,” she murmured into his neck, “You nearly make the rest of us appear vicious.”

“You’re not vicious,” he muttered, distracted by her kisses.

“Nearly,” Daenerys said, pulling back and taking the hilt of the sword again. She sheathed the sword properly and rubbed over the red garnet eyes of the wolf. “Who’s Ghost?” 

He blinked, dumbfounded by her question. Surely, he had told her before? “What do you mean?”

“You said you and Ghost saved the Lord Commander’s life, is he your friend?” 

“Aye, he’s my friend.” He grinned down at her confusion, “I can’t believe I’ve never told you about him. You’ll meet him in Winterfell, soon enough.”

“Oh? Are you two close?” 

Jon could not stop smiling. He curled an arm around her waist and used his other hand to point at the pommel.

“That is Ghost; My direwolf. He’s my closest companion. Had him since he was a pup. I’m sure he’ll like you.” 

Daenerys raised her eyebrows, “You have a direwolf?” 

“An albino, but yes. He’s a loyal companion.”

She gently moved the sword belt to the floor and maneuvered them so they were laying on the bed next to each other. 

“I’ll look forward to meeting him. Whenever that may be.”

He smiled. They shifted slightly on the bed so they were facing each other. Jon propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her, ignoring the faint discomfort from his leather sleeves.

“It’ll be a fortnight until we reach White Harbor,” he told her.

“I can’t decide if thats too long,” Dany said, scratching at his beard gently, “or too short.”

He chucked, “It’s both.”

“We need to arrive at Winterfell as soon as possible,” she muttered distractedly, trailing his bottom lip with her thumb. 

“Aye,” Jon agreed, “But I’d be a liar if I told you I’m not enjoying myself on this ship.” 

That made her laugh, dimples blossoming at her cheeks again. “You’re many things, Jon, but not a liar.”

“Hmm,” he said, edging closer, “What am I, then?”

Daenerys licked her lips. “You’re wearing too many damn clothes, that’s what.” 

Suddenly, his arms pulled her against him. Daenerys yelped lightly before figuring out what he was doing, and rolled on top of him. She sat up, pulling Jon on a sitting position as well, fidgeting with the fastenings of his armor.

“Thank the gods you didn’t wear this last night,” she said, tossing his gorget on the side when she was done.

He snickered, “You don’t believe in the Gods.”

“Fair point. Thank you for not wearing that last night,” she corrected, pulling at the other fastenings on his jerkin eagerly. 

Jon’s hand traveled from the top of her spine to her ass, grabbing at the covered flesh greedily as she peeled another layer off him. But when her hands reached the laces at his tunic, he tensed and loosed his grip on her. She’d already seen his scars- twice, but they were not something he felt comfortable displaying. Dany eyed him carefully and removed her hand from the laces.

“We don’t have to…” Daenerys began. 

“That’s not it. I just-” he licked his lips warily, “You don’t have to look at my wounds, if you don’t want.” 

Her mouth opened slightly in concern, so he looked away, uncomfortable. Soft hands crept up the sides of his jaw and turned his face to look at her. 

Despite all the things he’d seen and done, Jon found there was something daunting and unnerving about looking the woman he loved right in the eyes. 

“Alright,” she whispered, taking his hand. 

Holding his gaze, she pressed his palm where the top of her coat overlapped. The top of his fingers brushed fur, and he knew his hand was gliding inside her thick blouse. Her eyes studied his face as he undid the button and moved further into her bare chest. His breath caught at the feeling of her heart beating wildly under his touch. 

Daenerys let out of a shaky breath and closed her eyes, leaning in to kiss him. Jon kissed her back, but focused on running his hands from the bare skin at her sides to cup her breasts. He kneaded them eagerly, deepening the kiss. Her hands drifted back to the laces of his jerkin, and worked at them until his chest was as exposed as hers. He smoothed his hands down to her bum again, pulling her closer; very aware of the hardness under his breeches. 

She started leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses from his mouth, to the edge of his jaw. The kissing had left him breathing heavily as she nibbled on the skin by his ear. Then she trailed her mouth to the hollow of his neck, her eyes still closed, savoring the taste of his skin. He did not edge away when she grabbed a hold of his torso, her mouth kissing down into his first wound. She brushed her lips to the scar, then flicked the flat of her tongue through its entire length, marking the wet spot with a kiss. 

Jon was amazed; Not knowing how to react as she advanced lower. Her plum, pink lips leaving a kiss on every wound, before opening her eyes again and straightening up, panting softly.

“Your scars,” she breathed out, caressing the top one with her thumb, “Don’t make me desire you any less.”

Jon felt a hot rush of blood to his face, and down to his groin. He was so grateful to have her; He was intent on showing her how much he wanted her. One of his hands went to her back, and he used the other to grab the underside of her thigh, pulling her gently off his lap and down onto the furs. 

Her mouth opened in confusion, but he kissed her lightly before pulling back to sit straight. Jon’s eyes scanned her as she laid there, silver curls fanned on the bed and tickling her chest. Daenerys stretched her limbs languidly across the bed before hiking up her knees up and spreading her legs. She was still wearing all her clothes, but Jon had left her jacket unfastened, displaying her stiff rosy buds on top of her heaving breasts. She pulled it off and threw it across the room, exploring her own naked chest with light fingertips. He took off his own jerking as well, then grabbed the hem of her skirt and snatched it down, leaving her only in her leggings. He groaned low in his throat at the sight of a wet patch on the fabric where her legs met. She was soaking wet.

“Jon?” she said shakily, shifting under his gaze.

Instead of answering, he put his hands on the bare skin of her waist, and leaned down to kiss the valley between her breasts. Resisting the temptation to grab them, and massaging her torso with his thumbs, as his mouth kissed down to her navel. Peeling off her leggings, he looked up at her dark eyes, and was immediately welcomed by the compelling smell of her cunt. 

Jon placed both hands securely on her thighs and yanked her closer. Lust clouded her eyes, her legs opening in further invitation. Without breaking eye contact, he hooked his arms securely around her thighs then took a hold of both her hands, lacing their fingers together on top of her belly. She must have felt his breath on her curls, because she shivered. 

Their first night together had been filled with fast-paced, insatiable lovemaking, but Jon was determined to make this night last as long as possible. He pressed his mouth against the inside of her thigh, chafing with his beard as he sucked the skin loudly. The taste of her nectar had dripped all the way to her thighs, so he made sure to lick every inch greedily, avoiding her center.

Daenerys tried to untangle her fingers from his, likely to grab his head and urge him on, so he locked his arms more securely around her thighs and refused to let go of her hands. He squeezed her hands gently as he moved on sample the other thigh. Her legs locked around him, driving him closer. Jon only grinned into the dewy skin of her thigh before nibbling it, making her gasp. She gripped their joined hands tighter and dug her ankles into his back.

Finally, Jon made his way to her slit, taking one quick glance to admire her swollen lips before diving down to lick the length of it. Dany whimpered, squeezing and loosening her grip on his hands at weak intervals, and he knew then he must be the first person to show her that kind of pleasure. That thought excited him, so he pressed his nose against her nub as he lapped at her folds, basking in the smell of her. 

‘Mine’ he thought, as she squirmed under him, pulling him closer. His manhood was aching for release, but he did not dare pull away. He nuzzled her folds, and moved forward to her nub, sucking roughly, then releasing, then soothing with a swipe of his tongue. She cried out his name between a gasps, so he heightened his efforts, sucking, pulling, nibbling, and licking wildly. 

Dany pushed up her hips eagerly to get more friction. Her ankles crossed behind his back, and the quivering, slick lips at his mouth let him know she was close. He lapped at her slit selfishly, then flicked at her sensitive hood until he felt her writhe under him, honeyed nectar dripping into his mouth. He drank it down keenly as she struggled to catch her breath.

The grip from her hands and legs was weak with her orgasm. He released her mound with a wet ‘pop’, untangled his hands from hers, sitting up, exhaling a harsh, shaking breath. Daenerys let out a breathy chuckle. 

“W-what,” she uttered, starring up into the ceiling, “What was that?” 

He crawled on top of her, careful not to crush her. He kissed her breasts and kneaded them gently in his palms. 

“Doesn’t have a proper name, but I’ve always called it ‘the Lord’s Kiss’,” he said in between kisses. 

That made her laugh. She reached to the back of his head and loosened his hair from the bun, gently combing the curls that fell around his face with her fingers.

“Hmm,” Dany smiled, “’The King’s Kiss’ sounds more appropriate.” 

Suddenly, her hand reached out to palm him over the breeches. He growled, sitting up to take them off. By the time he was naked, Daenerys had regained her wits. 

Her limbs were still jellied from her climax, but the lightest push from her and Jon knew what she wanted. He laid on his back and watched in amazement as she crawled on all fours to him. She was facing his left side, her behind raised to the curved wall of the ship. Her silver curls shined golden in the torchlight, tickling his torso as she leaned down to kiss his scars again. She took a hold of his twitching cock as she made her way down. She kissed his leaking slit shyly and grinning at his reaction.

Daenerys licked her lips to taste him, but instead of moving away in disgust like he expected, she took the head inside the heat of her mouth and hollowed out her cheeks. Her hand moved up and down his shaft as her tongue swirled and explored him. She released him and tilted her head sideways to leave an open mouthed kiss on his length, before licking it from root to tip. Jon nearly growled, and he thought he saw her smirk before taking him all into her mouth. His fingers found their way to the back of her neck into her silky hair as she pleasured him. He let out a heavy breath, and his manhood shuddered in her mouth, nearing his climax.

Her head came up for a breath of air, knowing he was close, and slithered to face the foot of the bed with her ass raised to face him. Before he could make sense of what she was doing, Daenerys grabbed his cock and guided it near her center, teasing her plum lips with the tip before sinking down with a whimper. 

Jon cursed under his breath, nearly overwhelmed by the heat of her around him. He grabbed her hips firmly as she bent her knees at his sides and placed her hands on his thighs for support. Then Jon guided her in lazy, filling strokes until she adjusted to the intrusion. 

When her pace picked up, he leaned down to kiss her shoulder from behind, and grabbed one of her tits.* The weight of it felt good in his hand, and she must have liked it as well, because she put her hand on top of his and encouraged him to fondle it. Thrusting faster than before, with wet sounds of their coupling and their heaving breaths filling the air, Dany shuddered around him once more. 

He kissed between her neck and shoulder as her walls clamped down around him. She had stopping bobbing up and down on his length, instead grinding her hips against his. Jon kissed the spot he had bit down to soothe it, and brought a rough, calloused hand against her nub until another orgasm took her. He massaged her breasts until she recovered, then began to pump in and out faster than he’d ever done. His body was aching, but that did not seem to matter when her hips met his. 

Dany’s murmurs of encouragement and the intoxicating feel of her heat around him made him come undone. He groaned low in his throat as he emptied his seed in her throbbing womb. Jon pulled her back against his chest, and ran his right hand over her chest leisurely as they caught their breaths. 

Daenerys leaned her bead back into his shoulder and looked up at him, feeling him soften inside her. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed. She hummed happily, and Jon leaned back into the pillows, bringing her pleasant weight against him. He took one of her hands, lacing their fingers together as the sweat cooled on their skins. 

“I have been ravaged by a wolf,” she reflected out loud. 

She tilted her head to look at him, and giggled, and Jon couldn’t help but to join in and laugh as well. It was almost absurd, how wonderful they both felt with each other. 

Daenerys rolled to her side then stood up, pacing and looking around the cabin, unconcerned with her nakedness.

“Do you have a towel?” she asked.

Jon realized must have she wanted to clean the mess from her thighs, so he sat up and grabbed his discarded shirt from the foot of the bed. He twisted back to face her and placed his hand at her hip, bringing her closer.

Dany protested, “your tunic-”

“That’s alright,” he said, steading her hip with one hand and wiping his seed off her thighs, “I have others.”

She giggled again, running her hands through his curls.

“I’ll buy you a dozen more tunics, as a token of my gratitude,” she teased.

Jon grinned up at her, throwing the shirt to the side and pulling her hips closer so he could place an open-mouthed kiss on her navel. His teeth scraped her skin lightly before he closed his mouth to give one last suck. Dany squirmed, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back down to bed so she could crawl next to him. 

She pulled him on top of her, bringing his head gently down to rest at her chest. He felt a rush of affection for her as their limbs tangled, making sure to distribute his weight so not to crush her. Her breasts pillowed his cheek, and he felt blood rushing back to his spent manhood, but he paid it no mind. 

One of Dany’s hand combed through his hair while another rubbed his back. They had cooled off from their lovemaking, but the room was warm enough that they had no need for furs.

“A part of me doesn’t want to reach Winterfell,” she admitted. 

Jon nuzzled into her neck, “Why?”

“I want to stay here with you,” she said. 

He felt another rush of gratitude for having her, and he almost kissed her again.

“You’ll be with me at Winterfell,” he murmured, “And you’ll meet Ghost and my family. I’m sure you’ll like them.”

She chuckled, “Will they like me, though?”

Jon shook his head, teasing, “Gods no, you’re too unpleasant.” 

He heard her scoff, so he propped himself on his elbows to look at her narrowed eyes. Jon laughed, then pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, and finally back down to rest on her chest again.

“They’ll love you,” he said, rubbing her arm with his thumb, “Perhaps not at first, but with time, I don’t doubt they will.” 

“Alright,” she conceded, but Jon could tell she was still uncertain, “Shall we move back into my cabin? It seems awfully greedy of us to need two cabins.”

“Not tonight,” he murmured, holding her closer. His eyes were growing heavier with sleep.

Dany kissed the top of his head and hummed sleepily.

“Not tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! is it hot in here?!
> 
> Well, let me know what you guys thought haha
> 
> Thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
